


Space Married

by carmarie



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Family, Implied/Referenced Sex, Light-Hearted, Stitches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3697385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmarie/pseuds/carmarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles done for #spacemarriedweek on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stitches (Day 1: Healing)

“Ow!” Kanan sucked in the word with a sharp gasp and jerked his hand back, nearly whacking the bed frame with his elbow. He and Hera were sitting on his bed, examining a particularly nasty gash on his palm. “That hurt!”

Hera tugged it back, scowling in response at his hand. “Well, if you’d stop wiggling, this would be a lot easier for both of us, love.” 

Kanan groaned in exasperation and looked away as she dabbed disinfectant on his palm. “I think I need another shot,” he muttered.

“Be my guest,” Hera replied, and passed him the nearly-empty bottle of liquor without looking up. There couldn’t have been more than two shots left in there- was Zeb getting into his secret supply again? 

Kanan knocked it back without another thought, swallowing with a shudder. “Okay. I’m ready.”

Hera looked up at him with a teasing look. “Are you sure?” she asked as she held up the needle and tweezers tauntingly.

“Ugh.” He shivered. “Just do it.”

“You big baby,” she said, grinning.

“Do you know what? The next vagabond we pick up is gonna be a medical droid. I swear, Hera. You have way too much fun with this.”

“Do not,” she said as a sterilized sewing needle pierced his skin. “Your palms are getting sweaty.”

“I don’t- like- needles,” he said through gritted teeth.

“You’d be a weirdo if you did,” Hera replied airily. 

“Don’t we-” he hissed as he felt the thread tug through his skin- “don’t we have any more bacta patches?”

“Ran out last week. Come on. I’ll be done in a minute.”

“Naughh,” he groaned acidly, staring pointedly into the corner. He was careful to hold his palm far away from him to keep it out of his field of view. 

“Look, this isn’t so bad, huh? Think of your Jedi tricks. Maybe you should’ve meditated beforehand instead of downing a few shots. We’ll try that next time, huh? Anyway, doesn’t matter. Tell me what you were fixing when this happened.”

Her voice was so soothing. He felt shaky, but Hera’s voice was so calming. Kanan didn’t want to reply. If he was talking, it meant that she wasn’t.

“You talk,” he grunted, hardly able to manage anything else. 

Hera chuckled. She knew. She understood. “Okay. I’m gonna guess ... that you were fixing the coolant pump on the Phantom, huh? From when I scraped the underbelly? I never did get around to fixing that properly. Was it that?”

Kanan shook his head. His hand still prickled, but he did his best to focus on her voice instead. 

“All right, maybe it was the trivalve assembly? Hey, did I ever tell you about the time I had to make an emergency landing on Sullust the last time that broke? Oh, speaking of Sullust... We ought to check up on Zaluna soon. It’s been a little while. I don’t think she’s met our most recent additions to the crew yet.” 

Hera paused to concentrate for a moment, steady fingers resting lightly on his hand while she worked. 

She continued on smoothly. “I bet she’d love to meet Sabine. Even though she’s blind now... You know what? I’m sure she’d love to hear Sabine talk about all the colors she uses in her paintings. Not to mention her bombs. Whew, Zal will sure get a kick out of hearing about those! And I bet she could use a hand with her garden, too.” Hera laughed at the thought. “Good old Zal. I bet she’s doing just fine. How are you doing?”

“’M okay,” Kanan said stoically. 

“Good. I’ve been done for a bit. You can open your eyes now, love.”

“Oh.” Kanan cracked his eyes open. He’d hardly noticed he’d squeezed them shut in the first place. 

“See?” she exclaimed with mock enthusiasm, bending his arm at the elbow for him to look at his own battered palm.

Kanan squirmed and looked away. “I’ll take your word for it.”

Hera laughed at him. She laid a piece of gauze over the wound and wrapped a bandage around up to his wrist. “All done,” she said, but she didn’t let go of his hand. “Anything else I can do to make it better?”

Kanan felt a smile creep across his face. Now the alcohol was starting to hit him, and he couldn’t stop himself from saying, “Well, maybe I can think of one thing...”

Hera smiled. “I can too,” she said, and leaned in to brush his cheek with the back of her fingernails. 

“I really don’t know what I’d do without you,” Kanan said quietly. “You’re amazing.”

“I know,” she said, and when she kissed him he forgot about the stitches completely.


	2. Busted (Day 2: Alone Time)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hera and Kanan think they can finally enjoy some alone time… but get cut a bit short.

“Hera? Are you in here?” Ezra thumped his fist on the door.

Kanan and Hera froze, and their eyes met in a moment of terror. The kids weren’t supposed to be back for another hour! How had they not even notice Ezra boarding the ship? And had he heard… ?

Color rose in Hera’s cheeks as they lay there quivering, still quite tangled up in each other and hardly daring to take another breath.

“There’s someone who’s asking to talk to you!” called Ezra insistently. An instant later, Kanan and Hera rolled off the bed and scrambled for their clothes. “Are you in-”

“J-just a minute!” Hera stammered as she tugged a shirt back over her head.

It was Kanan’s shirt. He made urgent silent gestures, shaking his hands in front of her to demand it back. She was too busy shoving her feet through her pant legs to notice, and Kanan frantically looked around for his own.

“Uh, like now?” Two light thuds against the door told Kanan that Ezra had pressed his hands, and probably his ear, against the door. “Everything okay in there?”

Kanan rolled his eyes. The kid was clueless. He aimed to keep it that way about his and Hera’s relationship, but…

“It’s fine I’ll be right out one second!” Flustered, Hera sputtered words together and swatted at the air near Kanan as he stumbled to pull his pants back on. Her eyes were wide and desperately commanding as she pointed to the closet, and Kanan tripped inside hurriedly. Hera kicked excess clothes they’d missed under the bed as she yanked her lekku through the holes in her flight cap.

She looked fleetingly at Kanan. He gave her a thumbs up as he flattened himself against the back of the closet. Not bad work for ten seconds’ notice.

From between two jumpsuits Kanan watched Hera’s door hiss open. Ezra nearly fell ungracefully inside. Kanan’s eyes slid shut as he fought the urge to connect his palm with his forehead exasperatedly. They’d have to keep working on balance. Still.

“Who’s asking for me?” Hera asked.

“A… guy we met at the market,” replied Ezra suspiciously. “Isn’t that Kanan’s shirt?”

Hera tutted like it was obvious. “No,” she said easily. There was still a slight blush in her face, but her composure had returned. Thank the stars for Hera, Kanan thought. “Well, come on! Let’s not keep him waiting,” Hera said purposefully, and started to the left down the hall. The door slid shut behind her, but not before Kanan caught a glimpse of Ezra bounding after her.

He waited until the clumping of their footsteps down the hall disappeared before stepping out of Hera’s closet. Phew. That had been a close one.

Gathering his remaining clothes in his arms, he listened for a moment at the door. He was still shirtless and still breathless and shaky from- ugh. They’d have to be more careful next time. Kanan summoned his nerve and hoped for the best, then opened the door.

He tiptoed out of Hera’s bedroom and ducked to the right down the hall… but not before striding headlong against a nonchalant Lasat casually leaning against the wall and pretending to examine his fingernails.

With an eyebrow cocked, Zeb looked down at Kanan, who froze. The Lasat bared his sharp teeth in a toothy grin.

Kanan deflated as his deeply-held breath left him in one long exhale.

“Busted,” said Zeb.


	3. Effortless (Day 3: Shopping)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hera goes looking for an evening gown and drags Kanan along.

“I need to look effortless, but powerful,” Hera added after a long list of other requirements and conditions for her desired new formal wear.

“Uh, that’s nice, Hera, but I’m really not the fashion expert you’re looking for,” Kanan grumbled, wondering why she couldn’t have brought Sabine instead of him.

“Because I value your opinion,” she said good-naturedly, “and because your immediate reaction will tell me what every man at that banquet is going to be thinking.”

 _What, that she could wear a greasy pilot’s jumpsuit and still look like a knockout?_ Kanan thought, but he kept his mouth shut.

It was a very formal event Hera was going to: a banquet celebrating the promotion of an Imperial officer. Fulcrum – no, Ahsoka, who had once been a Jedi (Kanan vowed to sort out that issue with her later) – had suggested that Hera be there.

Kanan had protested. Hera had to go undercover in Imperial territory alone? But Ful-Ahsoka had insisted. Besides, since they were both wanted on Lothal for their “insurrectionist activity,” being seen together at an Imperial function might get them noticed. It was less risky with only one appearing, and Hera was easily the more politically-savvy between them. To pragmatic Ahsoka, Hera was obviously the best candidate to attend. Kanan knew Hera was capable of protecting herself, of course, but the thought of her being dangled in front of all of those Imps didn’t sit so well with him…

Nevertheless they found themselves on Alderaan, shopping on the fledgling rebellion’s dollar for the perfect outfit for Hera. Kanan fidgeted in the lift, soaring skyward, on Hera’s right. Being in a small space for an extended period of time always made him antsy.

Mercifully, the lift began to decelerate, and glided to a halt. The doors whooshed open with a soft ding.

“I guess this is it,” Hera said, and led the way out of the lift. Relieved to see that the lobby opened into a spacious atrium, Kanan gladly followed.

All around them were store fronts and displays selling various products. Shops were organized in neat rows and were contained in their own little units; they were stacked tidily on top of each other and spanned with gleaming walkways that were lit with soft glowing lamps. It bustled with people of all different species. It was unlike markets on Lothal, Garel, or Gorse. No, Outer Rim markets looked kitschy and dirty compared to Core World shopping malls. It had been a while since Kanan had last found himself in one of these.  
And they still gave him a headache.

“Shall we?” he said resignedly, offering Hera his arm.

She took it coyly and they were off to find the formal department.

For what felt like hours she tried on dress after dress. They were beautiful, sure, and Kanan liked each one on her well enough. But Hera hadn’t been satisfied, and had dragged Kanan to store after store looking for the perfect one.

“I don’t get it,” said Kanan. “ _That_ one was effortless.”

“And what exactly does an effortless dress look like?”

“Uh, I don’t know. Effortless. And...” What was the other condition? “Powerful? Yeah. Effortless and _powerful_.”

“So you do listen when I talk.” Hera rolled her eyes at him. There was no pulling the wool over her eyes.

“Just go back and get one of those other ones you tried on. They were all nice,” Kanan suggested.

“Actually, there’s one more place I want to try…” Hera looked across the way at another store.

“All right,” Kanan said with a sigh. He hoped they wouldn’t be there all day.

He sat down while he waited for Hera to comb through racks of clothes with the droid attendant to pick which one she wanted. She disappeared into a fitting room without him noticing. Kanan found his mind drifting back to Ahsoka’s sudden reveal and wondering where in the galaxy she’d been for the last fifteen years…

But he was interrupted by the faint “ahem” of a clearing throat and when he looked up, his jaw dropped.

There was Hera, looking the best he had _ever_ seen her – in a long black dress that might as well have been made for her. His eyes ran her up and down- at the top it was beaded with gold, star-like gems that thinned apart from each other going down, and at the hem it rippled softly around those perfect green legs... It looked like she was wearing the very fabric of space _itself_ -

“I take it that’s a yes?” Hera asked as she twirled in the dress.

“Whoa…” breathed Kanan. Effortless and powerful. Now he understood. “You… you look amazing,” he said.

“Think I can turn a few heads?” Hera asked, settling her hands on her hips with a brazen grin spreading across her face.

“More than a few,” said Kanan, running a hand over his mouth and beard slowly.

“Good,” she said, “because I have to catch the attention of a certain-”

For once, Kanan’s desire to hear everything her beautiful voice said had completely shut down. The only sense he could pay attention to was sight, and he couldn’t take his eyes off her. Hera, Kanan decided, looked as good in anything as she did in nothing.

He found himself on his feet, standing in front of her, staring deep into her bright green eyes.

“Kanan, aren’t you listening?”

“Give me a minute,” he muttered. He cupped his hands around her face, and kissed her deeply. He stopped, and held her there, touching their foreheads together.

Her hands wrapped around his wrists. “What?”

He sighed, smiling gently. “I am so lucky.”


	4. Exhibition (Day 4: Starstruck)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sabine wants to attend an art exhibition on Clak’dor VII.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is more about space family in general. But I think it’s important in Kanan and Hera’s lives so I included it :)

“Can we go?”Sabine batted her eyelashes and grinned widely. “Ple-e-ease?”

“Yeah, we never go anywhere  _fun_ ,” said Zeb sarcastically.

Sabine elbowed him. “It’s a once in a lifetime exhibition,” she said, beginning to speak animatedly with her hands.  “Don’t tell me neither of you know who Jaynor of Bith is?”

“I know who Jaynor of Bith is,” Ezra piped up.    

Sabine ignored him as she stared pleadingly at Kanan and Hera.

“I’m going to guess he’s a Bith,” said Kanan dryly.

“Duh.”

“So,” said Zeb, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms, “where exactly is this exhibition anyway?”

“Oh, it’s…”

“Don’t tell me: Clak’dor VII.”

Sabine grinned again. So Jaynor of Bith would indeed be holding his once-in-a-lifetime exhibition on his home world. She nodded cheekily.

Kanan sighed. It was another Outer Rim world, but not terribly far out of their way.

“You know what, Sabine?” asked Hera, putting a hand on a hip and shaking her head, smiling softly. “If this exhibition is so important to you, we can go.”

“Yes!” Sabine pumped her fist. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

Chopper made a celebratory whoop, twisting both his arms in the air.

“Chopper, you don’t even like art. What do you care?” Ezra said, lightly pushing the droid with his foot.

Sabine threw Ezra a look he didn’t catch, and Kanan tried not to laugh.

* * *

In a matter of hours they touched down on Clak’dor VII. Sabine had already planned out the day’s itinerary and carefully mapped a route from the spaceport to the exhibition hall in the capital city. She could hardly contain her excitement when they landed, and gathered everyone up in the cargo bay before they left.

“Kanan, aren’t you going to come?”

“Nah,” said Kanan, stifling a fake yawn. “I think I’ll take a nap.” Jaynor of Bith was noted for revolutionary sentiment. The last thing Kanan wanted to think about right now was any sort of rebellion at all. He was tired of it at the moment.

“Well, okay…” said Sabine. “But you’re missing out! Come on, Chop, I’m gonna need you to capture all this on hologram. Let’s go!” She raced off with Chopper in tow, and waved over her shoulder with a gleeful wiggle of her fingers.

“Zeb, keep an eye on her, would you?” Hera asked, laying a hand on Zeb’s thick arm as she watched the Mandalorian girl and the astromech run ahead.  

“As always,” he said knowingly, and followed her.

“Hey, I wanna go!” Ezra called. “Wait up! Kanan, I can go, right?”

Kanan chuckled. He had a few Jedi training exercises planned for the day, but they could wait. “Go ahead, kid.”  Without another word Ezra scrambled off after Zeb and Sabine.

Finally, a moment of quiet. Kanan watched them go and shook his head. “There go our delinquent children,” he commented to Hera.

Her right arm threaded beneath his left and she laid a slender hand against the small of his back. “You know, it wouldn’t kill you to go look at a few paintings, too.”

Kanan shrugged, lifting his left arm to drape over her shoulder. He turned his head into hers, dropping his voice. “Maybe not. But I’ve got all the art I need right here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Bonus Author’s Note: I wrote this while listening to the Ice Drone on mynoise.net. It’s AMAZING for writing)


End file.
